


O Christmas Tree

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Christmas Tree, Friendship, Gen, International Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1920s, Lithuania and America decorate a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

"OK, pass me up the angel!"

Lithuania carefully held up the china figure, wincing as America grabbed it by one golden-limned wing. America leant over and placed it right on the top of the tree, then swayed alarmingly and toppled off the step-ladder. Lithuania had no memory of moving, but America was briefly caught in his arms before bearing him to the ground. The tree, miraculously, stayed upright.

"Bet this isn't how you'd be celebrating at home," America giggled. He'd been into the bathtub gin again, Lithuania thought.

"No, I'd be having my Christmas dinner," Lithuania wheezed, and tried to get them both standing again.

"On Christmas _Eve?_ That's crazy," America said, and paused. "Nah, it's a way of getting two Christmas dinners," he decided, and elbowed Lithuania cheerfully until he smiled back at him. "Right?"

"Right," Lithuania said. "That's why I'm so fat." America laughed, like he'd hoped. "Could we go to Mass tonight?" he asked shyly, and felt a little abashed at the surprised expression on America's face.

"I'm not - " America started, then, "Yes. Why not? But I don't know Latin, I should warn you."

"I'll tell you when to kneel," Lithuania said.

America grinned at him. "Great! I'm glad you came to my house, Lithuania. You're a good guy."

"I'm glad too," Lithuania said, a warm feeling growing within his chest. He made sure he didn't tense up as America slung an arm round his shoulders and stared happily at the tree. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to live in a house where he was truly welcome, and it was with some awkwardness that he edged closer and put his own arm round America's shoulders. "I'm very glad," he said, and looked at the big, gaudy tree with pleasure, feeling he was almost home.


End file.
